


A Calming Spell and Approaching Hell

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan takes his son and dog out to the local park while Phil prepares for their daughter's birthday party.





	A Calming Spell and Approaching Hell

Today it was Gracie’s tenth birthday party. It was her first proper party, the rest had been when she was really little, and it was just the family together, with her grandparents perhaps. This year however she had decided to join Brownies, and with a bunch of new friends, she wanted a proper party. They were having it at home, although it had meant a deep clean of the house which had been destroyed by two kids and an ageing corgi. Plus, Phil was still as messy as ever, and Dan had sot of given up cleaning up after him,

“I’m going to take Thor out for a walk,” Dan called. Phil was in the kitchen preparing the little trays of finger food they had got to lay out on the table, shot him a thumbs up. He whistled, and the little corgi bounded down the stairs excitedly, it was hard to believe he was eleven, he only had a few more years where he would be moving around like that.

As so as he saw the leash, his tail went into a frenzy and he ran to patiently sit by the door. Dan’s plan was to tire him out before the party. The dog had never been too fond of noise, and two kids were quite enough for him,

“Oh actually, do you mind taking Olly with you?” Phil shouted, “I need to get this done,”

Dan nodded and ushered the three-year-old over, carefully zipping up his coat and sliding on his wellies. The toddler giggled when Dan touched his feet, letting out a squeal that caused Thor to flinch,

“Sorry buddy,” Dan whispered to the dog.

With one final goodbye they left, and Dan loaded both dog and child into the car, so they could go to the local park. It was a little far to walk, especially with a toddler, and Thor seemed to enjoy car rides. As they drove along, Dan began to think. He couldn’t believe his little girl was ten. This day, a decade ago, they had been called into hospital absolutely worried out of their minds. He remembered Phil holding him, and how glad he was when he found out Gracie was ok.

Back then things had been a lot different. Both he and Phil had been a lot younger, that’s for sure. They still posted regularly on YouTube, and the house they knew so well, was still brand new. They didn’t have a car, they didn’t have Olly and they didn’t have Gracie really. She had been such a noisy baby, far worse than Olly had been. When they decided on getting their favourite child, they took into account how difficult Gracie had been, if it had been based on Olly the decision wouldn’t have taken nearly as long.

“Bus!” Olly exclaimed happily, pointing at the large, red double-decker bus that they had just driven past. Dan nodded and smiled,

“Yes Olly, that is a bus. What else can you see?”

“House!” the little boy squealed, grin overtaking his face, “Pigeon!”

It was a game they always played in the car since most of Phil’s regulars were a little advanced for the toddler. It could get a little annoying on longer journeys, especially since his obsession with sheep caused him to repeat the same word several times an hour, but it was good for him. It allowed him to recognise different things better and learn new words,

“What that?” he asked curiously, pointing to a large bronze statue by the road,

“that’s a statue Olly,” Dan said slowly. The toddler looked at him in confusion,

“Satue?” he asked. It was weird how he could say the word pigeon with perfect clarity, but the word statue was hard for him,

“No Olly, statue,” Dan repeated. Olly tried to copy him once more with the exact same result, and after a few more attempts simply gave up and slumped back against his seat.

Finally, they arrived, although finding a parking space had taken up far more time than the actual journey, and they headed into the park. The sky was grey today, and despite being the weekend it was oddly quiet. Dan lead Olly along with his hand, occasionally letting his son pull him around to see certain things. On the way out, he had grabbed a stale bit of bread left over from one of Gracie’s uneaten sandwiches, so they could feed the ducks.

He let Thor of his lead and they walked towards the pond while the dogs did laps around them. By the time they had actually reached the small body of water, the corgi had tired itself out a little and sat down at Dan's feet. Dan handed half of the bread to Olly and showed him how to give it to the ducks. He made sure to keep him away from the geese though, geese are evil. When one of the ducks walked up to him and took the bread, Olly smiled and began to clap,

“Quack quack,” he said to the duck excitedly. Usually, the ducks would have scattered, but these were London ducks, so they weren’t exactly to bothered by loud noises and people. Thor was a little scared of ducks and opted to hide behind Olly’s legs as to avoid them. It was probably because on his first ever outing to a park he had decided to try and make friends with a swan. It did not end well, and he had been wary of waterfowl ever since.

When they ran out of bread the ducks waddled off in search of another meal and Olly was left pouting. Dan made a reminder to bring some more bread along next time, and his husband and daughter. Olly watched the ducks go, a deep frown on his face, before turning back to Dan and grasping onto his leg tightly. Dan sighed,

“How about we go at get some ice cream?” he said softly. Olly nodded enthusiastically, all traces of sadness gone. It probably wasn’t a good idea given that he would be having birthday cake later, but he needed to keep him out of the house for a bit and it appeared Thor needed a bit of a lie down after his mad dash.

The ice cream kiosk was currently completely free of people. Usually, there was a least a small queue, but the threat of rain seemed to have deterred many people today. Dan got vanilla, while Olly went for bubble-gum. He was much like Phil in that he had an extreme affinity for anything sweet and brightly coloured. They walked along, licking their ice-creams, the corgi trailing along behind, sniffing the bushes. It was nice to spend a bit of quality time with his son. Of they both worked from home, so dan and Phil spent almost every day with him, but it was nice to on their own.

Eventually, Dan checked his watch and announced it was time to return home. While leaving Phil to deal with fifteen ten-year-old girls sounded more appealing than actually helping, Olly was beginning to get sleepy and he couldn’t put his beloved husband through that amount of screaming and drama. The park, however, had been nice, and he decided that they would do this again as a proper family. They were always so busy sorting out their kid's lives, they never did something simple like taking them for a walk or feeding the ducks.

When they arrived home the house had been transformed. Happy birthday posters and signs hung from every room, and the food had all been neatly laid out. Gracie’s presents were in a pile ready to be opened and the birthday girl herself was sat on the sofa in her favourite Tinkerbelle dress waiting for everyone to arrive. She waved at her Dad happily before going back to picking at threads on her dress nervously,

“Don’t worry sweetie, this is going to be the best birthday party ever,” He said comfortingly. She nodded and smiled at him

He greeted Phil with a kiss on the cheek and took Olly upstairs for a nap, before returning to his husbands’ side. Just in time as well. The doorbell rang and both men took in a deep breath,

“be strong Phil, we can do this,” Dan murmured. Phil nodded and opened the door. He was greeted by a familiar looking woman accompanied by one of the guests. After exchanging pleasantries, she left, and in ran screaming child number one. Only fourteen more to go.


End file.
